


et pluviam in caritate

by stonerkun420



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Lots of rain, M/M, Married Couple, Rain, Sad Ending, Sad Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: it’s raining quite hard. listen to the rhythm of the falling rain. dongyoung hates it.





	et pluviam in caritate

**Author's Note:**

> woah its been a long time lol hello again 😪😪 ive been so uninspired & unmotivated lately so i decided to just pump this one out hehe ive missed this !!
> 
> tw // uh fighting, mentions of anxiety, & a car accident scene :/// sorry

It was raining quite hard.

Dongyoung can’t say he’s one who enjoys the rain. It bothers him, really. Stops him from getting things done in time, and it kills his mood significantly.

The first patter of rain against his roof makes him sigh. Yuta looks over with a frown, but he’s amused nonetheless. Dongyoung meets his eyes, and purses his lips grumpily.

“I meant to meet with a friend today,” Dongyoung supplies, a hushed tone from his throat. “I’ll have to cancel.”

Yuta furrows his eyebrows. “Surely you can still meet—“

“No.” Dongyoung slumps into his seat some more, curling into himself. “I don’t like the rain.”

Something’s off. Yuta chooses not to reply, and keeps his mouth shut. They both turn back to their work, and that’s it.

* * *

It’s been raining for two weeks without stopping, much to Dongyoung’s chagrin. Yuta is starting to get frustrated with his attitude.

“You can’t hole yourself up in the house just because of a little rain, come on,” Yuta crosses his arms. He’s leaning against the wall of their bedroom. “At least come for a drive with me.”

Dongyoung glares at Yuta, but it’s more out of fear than anything. “That’s dangerous. Driving on roads like this will get us killed, we’re not doing that.”

Yuta huffs, shaking his head with a subtle roll of his eyes. Dongyoung doesn’t miss it.

“You’ll drive yourself crazy like this, Doie.”

Dongyoung shakes his head. “I’ll be fine. Just don’t go out when it’s like this. Please.”

* * *

Yuta and Dongyoung have been at eachothers’ sides for nine years, and married for two of those years. Not inseparable, but not easily pulled away from one another.

Usually, the elder of the two would much prefer to stay home and spend time with his husband, rather than go out after work. Especially on a night with weather like this.

Dongyoung is worried, to say the least.

He’s been sat at the kitchen counter for hours after Yuta was supposed to get off work, draped in one of his husband’s larger sweatshirts, and biting at his fingernails nervously as he waits, and waits, and  waits .

The rain against the windows only seems to get more insistent as the hours tick by, but Dongyoung manages to listen past it when he hears the sound of Yuta’s car pulling up in the driveway.

“Where were you?” Is the first thing he asks when Yuta enters the doorway, very obviously startling him. Yuta jumps, smiles at Dongyoung curtly and begins to dry his feet.

Dongyoung frowns when Yuta doesn’t answer him, and repeats himself.

“I had my dinner function tonight, Doie. You know, the one you were supposed to meet me at?” Yuta raises an eyebrow as he stalks towards the refrigerator, opening it and scouring for a drink. 

The younger freezes, and winces at himself. “But, the rain—“

“I don’t  _care_ about the rain, Dongyoung!” Yuta turns to face his husband, shutting the refrigerator door loudly when he snaps at him. He takes a breath, closes his eyes, and attempts to calm down.

Its quiet for another moment, then—

“I don’t know what your issue with this weather is, Dongyoung. It’s not gonna kill you to open up an umbrella and make a run for the car. This was _my_ night , the very thing i’ve worked so, _so_ hard on for years. You were supposed to be there,” Yuta’s voice breaks, and Dongyoung looks up at him to see his jaw clenched as he evidently tries to hold back his frustrated tears. “I love you. I do, but where was my support tonight? That was all I needed from you, and I didn’t get that at all.”

Yuta feels like the earth is spinning on it’s axis. His head aches, and his throat hurts like it’s been ripped to shreds from the inside.

“I think—Dongyoung, I think you should get some help with this... _thing_ ,” Yuta sighs. “I’m heading to Johnny’s for tonight, I just popped in to pick up some things.”

Dongyoung nods, still staring at Yuta blankly. He doesn’t really know what to say, and before he can even think of something, Yuta has walked away to pack himself an overnight bag. 

He comes back not even five minutes later, changed out of his suit and into some comfortable clothes, carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder. The pair stare at eachother in the hallway for a moment, and it’s painfully awkward.

“I’m sorry.” Dongyoung croaks.

Yuta’s gaze softens, and he approaches his husband carefully, wrapping his arms around him gently. “I know you are.” Dongyoung nods into Yuta’s chest, and feels the elder press a kiss to the top of his head. “Get this sorted out. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Dongyoung mumbles. He kind of feels like a scolded child. “Goodnight. Have fun.”

Yuta nods once, putting his shoes on at the door, and then leaves just like that. Dongyoung sighs. He can hear the rain again.

* * *

“Stay here tonight,” Dongyoung pleads, his hands wrapped around Yuta’s forearm as tight as he can without hurting the man. “Please—the rain—“

“I thought you fixed this?” Yuta raises an eyebrow. He pulls his arm out of his husbands grasp, and folds them against himself. “Dongyoung.”

“I did! I did—it isn’t like that anymore,” Dongyoung lies. “I have a bad feeling, Yuta. All the highways were backed up this afternoon because of the rain. I don’t want you out there.”

Yuta sighs, clicking his tongue. “I have to go, Doie. I’ll see you tonight.”

Dongyoung shakes his head in a panic, and he feels his eyes well up. His chest is so tight, and all he feels is anxiety rushing through him like a tidal wave.

“ _No_ —no, no, no. Don’t go, Yuta—“ Dongyoung chokes as soon as Yuta slams the door behind him on his way out. He stands there for a moment in shock, bottom lip trembling.

Dongyoung waits for two hours, wallowing in his own fear and anxiety before he decides to make a mad dash for his own car. He trembles when he sticks the key in the ignition, and his leg is weak the first time he steps on the accelerator.

It takes twenty minutes for him to arrive to the building Yuta said he would be at, and he can barely see through the windshield with the rain hitting the car like this. He whispers reassurances to himself as he finds a parking space, jumping out of his car as soon as he parks quickly. Dongyoung runs through the cold rain, shivering, and meets Yuta’s gaze through the window of the building from across the road. He’s sat at a table with a few of his business associates, and seems to excuse himself in favour of crossing the road carefully to meet a very rain-soaked husband outside.

“Why are you here,” Yuta demands, and Dongyoung swallows a sob caught in his throat. “I’m coming home in an hour. You know this.”

“I’m sorry,” Dongyoung whispers. Yuta can’t hear him over the water falling past them, drenching them both. “I  am —I just—couldn’t wait any longer. I can wait for you here, I just want to make sure you come home safe—“

“This is fucking ridiculous, Dongyoung.” Yuta cuts him off, scoffing. “I’m in the middle of work—and you come all this way to tell me you’re gonna wait an hour just to see if I make it back for a twenty minute drive?”

“Well—“

Yuta shakes his head. “Just—be quiet. Do whatever you want. I’m going back to work.”

Dongyoung winces, and his anxiety comes back full force when Yuta begins to cross the road again. He can’t see him through the mist of the rain anymore, even though he’s probably only six steps away by now. 

He follows him. The water splashes underneath his feet and soaks into his socks. It’s so cold, he’s covered in goosebumps and shivering enough to make him wobble with every step.

Yuta turns just in time to watch Dongyoung try to spot his husband across the road, followed by a choked out cry when the car hydroplanes directly into Dongyoung, pinning him down easily before spinning itself into a street light a couple metres away.

* * *

It hurts. In fact, it hurts so badly that Dongyoung feels like throwing up, but he can’t. All he can manage is a few coughs, followed by a raspy breath that tickles the back of his throat painfully.

“Doie,” He hears Yuta whisper, and thats when he registers that he’s got his head resting on Yuta’s splayed out legs, in the middle of the road, under the pouring rain. “You back with me? Doie, hey,”

“I’m cold.” Is all Dongyoung can say, looking up at Yuta through glassy eyes. “I hate the rain.”

Yuta chokes on a laugh, and his tears begin to blend in with the water running down his face. “I know. It’s okay, I know you hate the rain.”

Dongyoung nods, and takes another breath, finding it painful to clear his throat when the tickle comes back. “I feel like I’m dying,” he tries to joke. Yuta bites his bottom lip to quell the way it trembles.

“Doie,” Yuta whimpers, stroking over Dongyoungs matted hair. It’s soaked with water, in addition to blood. “You hit your head pretty hard, we called the paramedics but—“

“I’m sorry, Yuta,”

“What—Why are you apologising?” Yuta scrambles around. He sees the way Dongyoung clutches at his stomach, and squints to see the growing patch of blood spread through the sweatshirt his husband was wearing. 

Yuta tries to staunch the blood as best he can without putting Dongyoung in any more pain than he’s already in. People are starting to crowd around them, curious to see what’s going on. All the while, Yuta is sobbing, finding it difficult to see anything through his tears.

It’s hard to tell whether they’re his tears or the rain, really.

Dongyoungs vision is starting to feel hazy around the edges, and he feels dizzy despite being laid flat on the road. “I can’t see,” He tells Yuta, and winces at the sob his husband lets out. Distantly, he hears the wail of sirens coming closer, in addition to the chatter and panicked mumbles of the people around them. It’s hard to pinpoint, but he feels like he can hear his own heartbeat in his head.

Dongyoung sucks in cramped air, panicking at the way his lungs seem to concave in on themselves. It feels like its been hours since he came to, when he couldn’t really feel anything. He’s in agony now though, and he cries for Yuta helplessly.

After a moment of panicked, short breaths, Dongyoung shifts his gaze from the sky to where the car had ended up. It’s a wreck, worse than he thought it would’ve been. The driver is okay, she’s being calmed down by strangers who came to observe the scene.

The paramedics arrive quickly, and Yuta has to answer most of the questions for him. It hurts to speak, to even open his eyes anymore. He’s asked to stay awake, to keep his eyes open and to try to communicate.

And then, it seems to rain a little harder.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops lol very sorry abt that
> 
> also my twt got suspended so follow my new acc @haseulloveclub !! this is so sad im done pls comment


End file.
